Flag of the Allied States
The flag of the Allied States of America (the American flag) consists of fifteen equal vertical stripes of red alternating with white, with a blue "bar" on the left of the flag, bearing a torch in the middle. The stripes on the flag represent the new direction and fifteen states of the Allied States, since it separated from the United States of America, and the torch represent the liberty and freedom the Allied States stands for. Officially, the flag has a gold trim outlining it, however, it can still be used without one. Symbolism *Stripes **The fifteen stripes firstly represent the fifteen states of the Allied States. **The stripes' vertical (rather than the Star Spangled Banner's horizontal) positioning represents the county's new direction, away from corruption and the troubles of the old United States. *Torch **The torch represents the liberty and freedom for which the Allied States strives and stands for. *Colors **The white in the flag represents the purity of the Allied States and its intentions. **The red represents the bravery and blood spilled by citizens of the country, striving for their freedom. **The blue represents the beauty of the Allied States. Display and use The flag is customarily flown year-round at most public buildings, and it is not unusual to find private houses flying full-size flags. Some homes still fly the Star Spangled Banner at their homes, which is acceptable, as the Flag of the United States is officially seen to also represent the Allied States. Standards of respect All these standards of respect also count for the Flag of the United States. Not following the rules of these guidelines is punishable by a fine. *The flag should never be dipped to any person or thing, unless it is the ensign responding to a salute from a ship of a foreign nation. *The flag should never be held/raised upside down; except in matters of surrender. The flag is to be hoisted upside down if Allied States citizens/armed forces are surrendering to a foreign force, as the country does not use the white flag method. *The flag should never be drawn back or bunched up in any way. *Flag lapel pins may also be worn (they are considered replicas) and are worn near the heart. *The flag should never have placed on it, or attached to it, any mark, insignia, letter, word, number, figure, or drawing of any kind. *The flag should never be stepped on. *The flag should not be draped over the hood, top, sides, or back of a vehicle, railroad train, or boat. *When the flag is lowered, no part of it should touch the ground or any other object; it should be received by waiting hands and arms. To store the flag it should be folded neatly and ceremoniously. *The flag should be cleaned and mended when necessary. *If the flag is being used at a public or private estate, it should not be hung (unless at half staff or when an all weather flag is displayed) during rain or violent weather. *When a flag is so tattered that it can no longer serve as a symbol of the Allied States, it should be destroyed in a dignified manner, preferably by burning. *The flag should never touch anything beneath it. *The flag should always be permitted to fall freely. Displaying the flag outdoors *When it is displayed from the same flagpole with another flag in the Allied States, the flag must always be at the top, except at other countries' consulates or embassies respectively. *The flag of the Allied States is always the first flag raised and the last to be lowered (this only applies when inside the borders of the Allied States). *When flown with the national banner of other countries, each flag must be displayed from a separate pole. They should be raised and lowered simultaneously. The flag of one nation may not be displayed above that of another nation in time of peace. *The flag should be raised briskly and lowered slowly and ceremoniously. *It should be illuminated if displayed at night. *The flag of the Allied States of America is saluted as it is hoisted and lowered. The salute is held until the flag is unsnapped from the halyard or through the last note of music, whichever is the longest. The salute may be holding a fist against the heart, holding the right hand above the right eyebrow, standing at attention with the arms at either side of the person, or with hands cupped within each other in front or behind the person. Displaying the flag indoors *When on display, the flag is accorded the place of honor, always positioned to its own right. Place it to the right of the speaker or staging area or sanctuary. *The flag of the Allied States of America should be at the center and at the highest point of the group when a number of flags of states, localities, or societies are grouped for display (in the AS). *When one flag is used with the flag of the Allied States of America and the staffs are crossed, the flag of the Allied States is placed on its own right with its staff in front of the other flag (in the AS). Flag history File:First Flag of the Allied States of America.png|The 2007-2009 flag of the Allied States. File:Second Flag of the Allied States of America.png|The 2009-2012 flag of the Allied States. File:Flag of the Allied States.png|The current, 2012 flag of the Allied States Other flags Federal flags File:Flag of the President of the Allied States.png|Flag of the President. File:Flag of the Vice President of the Allied States.png|Flag of the Vice President. Military flags File:Flag of the Allied States Army.png|Army. File:Flag of the Allied States Navy.png|Navy. File:Peacetime Ensign of the Allied States.png|Peacetime naval ensign. File:Wartime Ensign of the Allied States.png|Wartime naval ensign. See Also *Allied States of America *Government of the Allied States of America Category:Allied States of America